


Chocolate

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora pops in. Again.
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Mar 22, 2008. For a prompt from Karasu, very late, very... wandered off the farm.

"Do you just walk into people's houses, take their stuff and then expect them not to get mad at you?" Leon asked as he kicked off his boots and headed towards the kitchen area with two bags of groceries.

"Pretty much," Sora replied from where he had a notebook in one hand and a bag of chocolates in the other, sitting half-sideways on Leon's sofa. "Figured you'd come back eventually."

"You need to stop exploiting that weird door," Leon commented loudly from the other room as he dug through his bags. For the first time ever, the clerk hadn't put cans on top of his bread. "One day, you won't be able to get home."

"You'll keep me," Sora replied. Leon could just imagine him pausing to eat another piece of chocolate, letting it slide over his tongue before sucking on it... Shaking his head, Leon went back to his unpacking. The last thing he needed was the nineteen-year-old Keyblade Master lounging around his house but he was prepared to deal with it. Mostly through avoidance and perhaps barbed commentary.

"Hey, Leon!"

So much for avoidance.

"What?" Leon asked as he stalked out of the kitchen, still clutching a bottle of mustard.

"Whose notebook is this, anyway?" Sora asked as he held it. Leon sighed - if the pink cover with the flowers hadn't given it away, he wasn't sure what would.

"It's Aerith's," Leon said. "She comes over here to work on some of her translation projects and leaves things behind."

He paused and thought a moment. "That's her chocolate, too. Better get her a new bag."

Sora frowned and glanced from the bag to the pile of wrappers he was depositing on the floor. "Today?"

Leon shook his head as he headed back to the kitchen. "Tomorrow. The store was just closing when I left."

Putting away the rest of his purchases in thankful silence, Leon wondered just what to do with his guest. He hadn't really planned to have anything in particular for dinner. Actually, he wasn't even sure he'd bought the components to a meal - he was just going to eat a can of soup and a slice of bread and probably read a book. Well, that's what he'd intended to do, at least.

Maybe he could shuffle Sora off to Aerith's house. That would eliminate temptation for at least the better part of a day. Walking back into the living room, Leon paused at the sight of Sora innocently holding out a piece of chocolate.

"Want one?" he asked softly.

"Why are you here?" Leon asked as he grabbed it quickly from Sora and sat down on the floor, cursing his lack of other furniture. He really needed to get a few things at some point, though normally it was Aerith happily sprawled on the floor, notebooks around her as she poked through some text or other, picking out the useful info and yelling about it to him as he tried to concentrate on whatever he was supposed to be doing.

Sora shrugged and righted himself on the sofa. "The Riku and Kairi Drama Hour was wearing on my nerves, I guess. Thought I'd see what you were doing."

Leon sighed and then popped his piece of chocolate into his mouth. He'd heard that story several times already - no need to ask for details.

"Staying here for a bit, then," he surmised as he looked up at Sora. "You'll have to pull your weight."

"I've been working on my cooking," Sora said with a half-smile. "Just in case. Yours is atrocious, for the record."

"Fighting words," Leon noted as he reached for Aerith's notebook, which Sora had let fall crookedly half on and half off the sofa. "Find anything interesting in here?"

"Aerith draws in the margins," Sora said. "Other than that, not really." He took another piece of chocolate and unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth before pushing it back out to sit between his lips for a second.

Pretending to be more interested in Aerith's doodles than Sora's enjoyment of the chocolate, Leon flipped a couple of pages that could well have been upside down for all the attention he was paying. He had to do something.

"I can order out for dinner," Leon said quickly as he moved to stand. "The 24-Hour Cafe is open."

"I'd hope so," Sora said with a smile. "We could just go out."

Leon punted as he stood. "Sure. I haven't been on a date for awhile."

"D..D..Date?" Sora stammered as he bounced off of the sofa and then took a step back, knocking himself over. "Um..."

They looked at one another and then back. Sora was blushing.

"Okay," Sora said. "I mean... you were being serious, right?"

Leon shrugged and offered Sora a hand up. "Just putting an idea out there."

"Why don't you call for take-out," Sora said as he took Leon's hand and pulled, catching Leon off guard and causing him to tumble down on top of Sora. "Or delivery. We could eat in."

"That was a quick turnabout," Leon managed as he realized his head was just inches away from Sora's.

"I didn't think you were interested," Sora admitted as he flicked his tongue along his lips. "I thought..."

"Nothing good happens when you think," Leon reminded him as he leaned the last few inches to softly kiss Sora, sure to shift enough that Sora could pull away if he wanted. Sora tasted like chocolate.

And he did not pull away.


End file.
